Kamen Rider Gemini: Reversed W
by MewStar0013
Summary: The tale of Kamen Rider W is about to be turned upside-down when the protagonist of this high action show is now a female! Join Sakura Hidari and her partner Lillian as they fight as Kamen Rider Gemini, the stunning steel super heroine of Futo. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Gemini: Reversed W**

**Hello, readers of the world. I do not own Kamen Rider W/ Double. I'm glad that you all have taken your time to read my new story. I got this idea from another author on this site. He is the one who got me into the Kamen Rider series and I really feel grateful that he did. He also beta read this chapter for me. Thanks, Colossal Fighter GX. Now, as the Summary says, the whole plot of Kamen Rider W/ Double will turn upside-down because Shotaro, Phillip, and maybe some other characters will switch genders and the tale of Kamen Rider will never be the same. Alright, I think I have said enough. Lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Two Work Better than One<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The lights of red and blue flashed through the area as several squad cars surrounded the white building. People were dashing from here to there and many of them were anxious. The event that had just happened was sending shivers down their spines. A jewel heist had just happened and no one knew who the thief was. The person was crafty and he made sure that no one found out his identity. Even the police were worried. There were no finger prints, no stray hairs, not even a mysterious footprint. This case seemed to impossible to solve.<em>

_" Sir, what will we do? We have gathered the suspects but all of them look innocent. We can't tell who is telling the truth and who's lying. This case is impossible." said a officer to the chief of police. The head policeman ran his fingers through his hair, his mind going into conflict._

_" We have no choice. We need someone outside the force. Someone who could crack this case wide-open. Someone like-" the man stopped his lecture when a jet-black sports car pulled into view. The impressive vehicle screeched to a halt in front other police cars and a woman stepped out of the driver's door. The woman was about twenty-years-old with long dark brown haired tied in a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. The woman looked around the area, her eyes taking in the whole scene._

_" Oh God… It's her…" spoke the chief of police, his face paling._

_" Why, is that the person you were talking about?" asked the officer._

_The older policemen shook his head." No. That woman is only the driver. Look, she's opening the other door for… Her." he said as the woman walked around the car and opened the right rear door. A young girl, no more than twelve, stepped out of the car. She was a bit tall for her age, the top of her head nearly reaching the woman's. Her hair was a dark chestnut-brown, cropped to her chin and made into small wisps at the tips. Her agile eyes were a rich hazel color and her skin looked fair and creamy. She wore a long black coat with a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, and a black fedora perched on her head. Both the girl and the woman walked together the chief of police, a cool and serious air around them._

_" What happened? I want full detail on what had happened and who the suspects are." said the girl, her voice edged with cynical-ness._

_The younger police men nearly broke into laughter." Why, young lady. Who are you to act so serious? Shouldn't you be at home? Especially on a school-"_

_" Of course, my apologies for not informing you earlier, Detective Hidari. Please, follow me." interrupted the chief. The officer clamped his hand over his mouth and he made a small " Meep" noise. His superior couldn't be talking about the Detective Hidari, could he? That person was said to be the most youngest detective in all of Futo, the city they were in. the young girl was said to have genius beyond her years and that she was classified as," hard-boiled."_

_Detective Hidari gave officer a cold look before she looked back to the chief of police._

_" Thank you, sir." she said as she and the other woman fallowed the man into the white building, passing the onlookers who had wide eyes and whispering breaths. The trio made their way into the building and they walked into the crime scene. The black-and-white checkered room had a few police officers and a few other people, most likely suspects._

_" These were the only people found when the jewels were stolen, Detective." said the chief, gesturing to the suspects. Detective Hidari walked calmly to the three people and she gave them all a deadly look in the eye. All three people squirmed under her watch. The young girl then placed her hands behind her back and she took slow steps around the room._

_" Gentlemen," she began." You three are the only suspects that happen to be around when the jewels were stolen. All of you plead that you are innocent. Now, as truthful as you all look, I can not just let you all go. That is just not my character. And it seems that none of you wish to admit what you saw or heard, all so that you could slip out of here with a clean slate. So, I just have to tell you all this; If you all do leave out of here, whether you are guilty or not, I will keep my watchful eye on you. In your sleep, at your job, or whatever other matter, I will just wait and be patient. Until one of you admit what you have done. Now, I suppose that we are all tired. And I just so happen to have school tomorrow. But before we leave, is there anything you wish to say to me?" asked the girl, her brown eyes narrowing into slits._

_The girl could see perspiration on the men's foreheads and she could see their eyes shift from left to right. Then, one of them collapsed to his knees and he broke down." It was me! I stole the jewels! They're in the red truck outside! I'll go to prison! Just no more of the eye!" he sobbed, his body twitching and sweating. The chief of police immediately called in the rest of his men and the jewel thief was taken into custody. Detective Hidari fallowed the police men outside and she was soon crowded by people with cheers and praises. They all lifted her into the air and they soon began cheering her name._

_" Sakura!"_

_" Sakura!"_

_" Sakura!"_

" SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

Sakura gave a yelp as her eyes popped open and she fell out of her bed, landing hard on her floor. She rubbed her sore head and she glared at the woman that was from her dream.

" Damn it, Akiko! I just solved a jewel heist and you just had to come and wake me up! What the h- OW! Why'd you hit me!" yelled the twelve-year-old as she rubbed her glowing red forehead.

Akiko twirled her handy green sandal with her finger and she gave a look." Well pardon me, Detective, but I was just here to wake you up. Lillian has already waken up and you should be up as well. Get busy, or you'll be late for school." said the woman as she walked out of the room with her sandal still in her hand. Sakura glared at her as she left and she got up, scratching her head as she walked out of her room and to the bathroom across the hallway. With a quick shower, the girl walked back to her room with a towel on and she changed into her day clothes.

She changed into a white dress shirt with a open black waist jacket and black jeans. She tied on her dark grey Vans to her feet and she placed her black fedora on her head. Before leaving her room, she walked over her desk and she checked her computer to see if she received any new cases. As you could guess from her dream, Sakura is and aims to be a detective. She had her 'office' in her room and she would look up for anything unusual going around Futo on her computer. A frown crossed the girl's lips when she saw that no new messages appeared.

" Hm, nothing but spam again. Maybe a case will appear after school." she muttered to herself as she turned off her computer and she walked out of her room, grabbing her book bag and walking down the steps of the orphanage she lived in. When she was younger, her parents were killed in a car crash and she had no other relatives to take care of her. She was taken in by a person at one point. However, whenever the subject was bought up, the short haired girl would change the conversation right away. If people were close enough, they could catch the small glimmer of regret in her eyes when her past was mentioned. Sakura made it down the steps and she walked into the dinning room, where Akiko and another girl were eating. The three were the only people who lived in the empty home. Sakura took a seat next to the other girl. She was also the girl's closets friend.

Her name was Lillian. Sakura really couldn't tell how old the other girl was but she looked about her age. She had short midnight-black hair with yellow barrettes pinned to the side of her head. Her wide emerald-green eyes gave an innocent glow. Her skin was a smidge darker than Sakura's and she was a bit smaller. She wore a white blouse with a light blue scarf around her neck. Her dark blue skirt reached to her knees and her black buckled shoes were perfectly polished. Sakura couldn't help but see the big difference between herself and her best friend. Lillian was quiet and bubbly, almost appearing as if she were a saint. While Sakura considered herself " had-boiled." well, at least that's what she wanted to be. She knew from experience that all detectives had a cool and mysterious aura in them.

" Morning, Sakura. How was your sleep?" asked Lillian, taking a sip out of her milk. Her eyes held interest.

" Awesome! I had a dream that I stopped a thief from stealing some rare jewels. Everyone was cheering my name." said Sakura with enthusiasm. She then cast a small glare at Akiko." But then mother here had to go and wake me up." she added with a mutter. Akiko rolled her eyes at her foster daughter. Ever since she had adopted Sakura and Lillian, Sakura had always said that she babied her too much. She said that it ruined the reputation she had as a detective.

" Sakura, You know I just care about you. The both of you are under my care. And according to my father's will, I need to look after the both of you. The both of you mean a lot to me. And Sakura, could you please act a bit normal at the table? Don't act like someone you're not." said the older woman.

Lillian nudged Sakura in the ribs." Yeah. Besides, you keep saying that you're' hard-boiled.' But to me, you seem a little' half-boiled.'" she said teasingly with a joking light in her eyes. Sakura gave a pout but that didn't stop her lips to draw up in one corner. Within a few minutes, the young detective ate her breakfast and she swung her book bag over her shoulder.

" Come on, Lil. We better get to school or else we'll get detention." she said. Lillian nodded and she finished the rest of her food, grabbing her own book bag and heading out the door with her best friend.

" Bye, Akiko!" called the two in unison as the door closed behind them. The older woman couldn't help but smile, thinking that her little girls were growing up.

* * *

><p>" So, you're staying after school?" asked Sakura when it was lunch time at their school. They were sitting under a few trees and they pulled out their bentos and digging into their lunches.<p>

" Yes. I was looking up on the computer and I saw this whole history of this game called chess. I decided to take a further look and it seemed very interesting. I found out that the school has a chess club, so I'm going to go check it out. The game looked super fun when I read about it." said Lillian happily. Sakura shook her head at the other girl. Lillian would always find one of the most common topics in the world and she would get engrossed by it. Whether it was a game like chess or a type of animal.

" Sakura! Lillian! Is it OK if I sit with you?" the two girl's looked up to see an old friend of Sakura's. Her name was Marina Tsumura. She had known Sakura for a long time. She was one of the closet people that had ever known Sakura.

Said girl waved her hand." Yeah! Take a seat." she said as her friend walked over and sat down, pulling her bento out of her bag.

" Hi, you guys. My goodness, the weather is hot today, huh?" she asked, fanning herself light and popping open her chopsticks.

Lillian wiped her forehead in a silent agreement." I know. It feels as the sun is being extra hot today." she said. The girl then gave a light pout to Sakura." How can you stand the heat? You're wearing a jacket and a hat, for crying out loud!" she said, waving her hands in emphasis.

Sakura shrugged as she took a bite out of her fried eggs." I'm use to it, I guess. The weather doesn't bother me at all." she said. Lillian shook her head.

" Sheesh, you want to be 'hard-boiled' both figuratively and literally." she said. Sakura only gave another shrug and she turned back to her food. Lillian then packed her bento in her bag.

" I have to go. My next class starts early today. Bye, Marina. See you at home, Sakura!" called the girl as she ran off. Sakura waved her hand and she noticed that Marina was looking nervous and twitchy.

" Something wrong?" asked Sakura, poking her chopsticks at octopus hot dogs.

The other girl looked around and she leaned a forward a bit." You're like a detective, right, Sakura?" she asked. The twelve-year-old nodded. Marina looked from left to right and she leaned in again." I need your help. My boyfriend's gone missing." she whispered. Sakura's eyes widen with surprise. She knew Marina's boyfriend. His name was Yousuke Togawa and he and Marina were inseparable.

" Missing? What do you mean?" asked the detective, this case getting her full attention.

Marina bit her lip, her face twisting with worry." I mean it's like he disappeared out of thin air. I haven't seen him in weeks and I'm really worried. I thought that if I'd come to you, you could help me find him. You look like you really know what you're doing and you do as good as the police. So can you help me, please?" asked the other girl, her eyes brimming with hope.

Sakura blinked and a small smile came to her lips. It had finally happened. A real case! Not just something simple like a lost pet or wallet. A real, hard-core case. With a missing person, too. Marina didn't even have to ask twice.

" OK! I'm in." said the young investigator.

Marine smiled in gratitude." Oh thank you, Sakura! You're the best! I know you can find him." she said happily.

Sakura gave a light chuckle and she fixed her hat." No trouble. So, can you tell me where you last saw him? Maybe I can find him around the last place he was." she said.

" Well, he likes to hang out around forest by the park. My guess is that he went there before he went missing." said Marina.

Sakura nodded and she stood up, picking up her finished bento and book bag." Alright. I'll go look around there after school. I'll let you know if I see anything, OK?" she asked.

Marine nodded and she bowed her head." Yes, and thanks again, Sakura. You're a good person." she said. She then turned her heel and she walked away, giving a small wave to Sakura as she went. The other girl waved back and she headed off to her next class. She couldn't wait to crack this case.

* * *

><p>" Akiko? Yeah, I'm staying at a friend's place after school. I'll be back soon… No! I'm not meeting a boy! Do you always have to ask that!" snapped Sakura as she glowered at her cell phone. She could just see her foster mother smirking knowingly. School had already ended and Sakura was just heading over to the park. She had called Akiko to tell that she was going to be running home a little late.<p>

" Hm… Yes, Lil's already at that chess club thing… Yeah, I'll be back for dinner… OK… OK… See you later." said the girl as she hung up her home and slipped it into her pocket. Within a while, Sakura had made it to the park. It was spring time and the cheery blossoms were sprouting from their wooden sanctuaries. A warm breeze blew through the air and the park lamps gave heavenly glows, giving guiding light to those who would come to the park near evening. Sakura smiled at the scene, closing her eyes briefly and taking in a deep breath, wanting to smell the first aromas of spring. Instead of dew-wet grass and cheery blossoms, her nose caught the scent of smoke. Her eyes flew open and she could see a spiral of gray air float from beyond the trees. Without a second though, the detective bolted to the smoke

She ran her way past many trees until she came to a enclosure that was burring with fire. Flames attacked and licked at the tall pine trees, taking away their green leaves and sweet scent and making them burn to a crisp. Right in the middle of the whole scene was Yousuke Togawa, Marina's boyfriend.

" Yosuke! What the hell is going on! What happened?" she asked.

The thirteen-year-old turned to her and Sakura could see the anger in his eyes. Something was wrong. Yosuke was always a person who had a good humor natured. He always had a smile on his face and he could always make someone laugh. But this person before her was not that person she knew. It was him in appearance, but not in human characteristics.

The person she once knew gave a snarl, almost sounding like a rabid dog." You're one of them! You came to fill my head with more lies, huh!" he yelled, his eyes suddenly giving a crimson-red. Sakura took a step back at his outburst. She then straighten herself and she took a step forward.

" I'll ask again, Yosuke; What happened here? Did you do this? And who is this

' them?'" she asked, confusion filling her mind. Whoever 'them' was really seemed to get the young boy tipped off.

Yosuke gave another snarl and he barred his teeth." Stay back! I'm warring- Aaarrrggghhhh!" he suddenly yelled he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was small and compacted, like a USB flash drive. He then held up his arm, showing that a strange device was attached to it. He then thrust the smaller device into the other device and he gave a yowl of pain. He clutched his head and his body began to change. His skin became hard, black, and dagger-like, shaping like forming volcanoes. A frozen fire crackled onto his skin and made a protective armor. He grew twice his normal size and a strange looking tattoo appeared to his arm. The new creature shot flames from his fingers with a roar of triumph.

Sakura's eyes widen and she nearly lost her footing. She knew what happened to Yosuke. He had just changed into a Dopant. The Magma Dopant, to be exact. The young girl had known creatures like him for too long. A Dopant was a person who had their entire being altered into some strange beast. A person could become a Dopant because of the small flash drives called Gaia Memories. Gaia Memories were devices that were known to be sold around Futo by Sonozaki Family. No one what they were exactly for but right when a person bought one, a Dopant would appear. Sakura had known this all-too well since she had a few run-ins with Dopants. Her reasons for running in with them were only held between her and Lillian.

Sakura gasped at the Magma Dopant shot its fire at her. She made a lunge for the ground and she held her breath as the fire missed her by a hair, hitting a pine tree and erupting it with flames. The young girl coughed as she inhaled a bit of smoke and she crawled her way to hide behind a tree. She took a few gulps of good air and she wiped sweat from her forehead. Her mind was racing and her heart was nearly pumping out of her chest as she heard her former friend search for her, firing his pyrokinetic powers all around.

' If I don't do something now, he'll burn down the whole forest and park! I have to get a hold of Akiko and Lil. I just hope Yosuke won't find me soon enough.' thought the chestnut haired girl as she reached into her pocket and found her cell phone. She quickly dialed Akiko's number and she looked around to see if the Magma Dopant was around. The phone rang awhile until Akiko came on.

" Sakura? Are you heading home right now?"

" Akiko! Listen, is Lil home now? I need to talk to her right now!"

" Huh? What do you mean? What's going on? Where are you!"

" Please, something just came up. Just get Lil on the phone, please." Sakura's voice held a begging tone as she could see more flames cinder the area around her.

" …Ok, hold on. She's right here."

" Sakura? What's wrong? You're making Akiko worried."

Sakura gave a yell when the tree she his behind broke and smash into smithereens. She backed away slowly as the Magma Dopant took heavy foot steps forward.

" Hurry, Lil! I found a Dopant and he looks really strong. We need to change into Gemini! Get the Windy Memory ready. I have the Trumph Memory and the Gemini Jumper in my bag." said Sakura as she reached into her book bag and pulled out two odd devices. One looked like the same thing that Yosuke had. It was black and it looked like a USB flash drive. She clicked the button near the connector.

_*TRUMPH!*_

The other thing looked like a belt buckle. The buckle had two slots, connected to a small 'G'-like medal. Sakura attached the buckle to her waist and it formed a belt. the girl turned around and she watched as the monster come closer.

* * *

><p>Lillian watched as the a copy of Sakura's belt formed around her waist and she took a shaky breath. She always grew slight nervous whenever she and Sakura had to do this. Just then, Akiko ran into the girls' room, her face stricken with worry and he eyes widening at the green device in Lillian's hand.<p>

_*WINDY!* _went the device as she pressed the button._  
><em>

" Lillian, what's going on? What is that thing? Where's Sakura?" asked the worried foster mother. Lillian looked down with a bit of guilt in her eyes before moving the Windy Memory to the right slot of the weird buckle.

" I'm sorry we had to hide this from you, Akiko. I wish I can explain. But right now's… Not a good time." said the dark haired girl as she slid the device into its slot.

Lillian's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed to the floor, with Akiko screaming and her mind leaving her body and traveling to another's.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt a warm adrenaline rush through her veins as the Windy Memory slid into the Gemini Jumper. Looking at the Magma Dopant, she slid the Trumph Memory into the left slot of the device.<p>

"HENSHIN!" yelled Sakura as she tilted the two connectors either way, making a 'W'. She closed her eyes as a great wind and presence swept over her. For a moment, she could see and hear everything that went around her. The great wind changed her form and Yosuke stopped as the young girl before her changed into someone else. The person before him was not the girl he was trying to destroy. This person was very different.

The woman before him was eighteen-years-old, her long sandy-blond hair separated into two pigtails by two violet/green barrettes. Her halter top was armored was metallic and glowed of stainless steel. Each half the armor was either black and green. Polished leggings and wrist-length sleeves of emerald and obsidian came along as well. Her breast armor gave a shimmer glow. A skirt with a ripped hem wrapped around the woman's waist and a silver-gray scarf wrapped around her neck. Her eyes became bi-optic, the left eye violet and the other green. and the Gemini Jumper remained along with the skirt. Finally a steel W-shaped crest flashed onto her forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" the Magma Dopant demanded.

"I'm known by many titles." her voice became a union of the two individuals that formed her. "Binary, Duplex, Double; but I prefer one name and one name only...," The steel vigilante held a stunning pose, sparks like lighting bouncing off her body, "GEMENI!"

" Now, prepare to face your sins!" yelled the woman, ready to fight. The Magma Dopant charged like a mad bull and the woman dodged with a perfect cartwheel.

*By the way, I still prefer we call ourselves Double,* the heroine's eyes both became a pair of emeralds, symbolizing Lilian, who was the mind of the woman. Truth be told, Sakura and Lillian had just used their own Gaia Memories to transform into a warrior of justice, a heroine of Futo. Kamen Rider Gemini. The super heroine was one who worked in the shadows, hiding up the damages that Dopants had caused around the city.

"It's not like 'W' is any better," her eyes then changed to violet. Now Sakura is the one talking. "I mean, what's the point in naming us after a letter on my forehead?" she argued, evading another fiery assault from the dopant.

*Its a double-meaning that means many things.* Lilian pointed out. *'W' could also mean 'double', also meaning 'twin', or 'Gemini' which you prefered. Many of those results rooted from that reference, so 'W' would be the perfect title.*

"Whatever." Sakura barely dodged a couple of fireballs due to her and Lilian's arguing. By the way, how do you suppose we beat this guy?"

*Well, he is made of fire. We can… Wait, I know! Remember in Science class when we learned that a fire needs oxygen to start? Well why don't we take away that oxygen?* asked Lillian through a mind link she and Sakura had. The other girl caught on and she nodded to herself, a plan forming in her mind. She began running at top speed from one way to the other, confusing the Dopant.

" Look, I'm over here! Now I'm over here! Now I'm over here!" called Kamen Rider Gemini as she ran this way and that way. The Magma Dopant was so confused that he couldn't think or see straight. Once it was dizzy enough, the super heroine began to race around the creature of inferno at a accelerating speed. As the air around it compressed and lacked, the Dopant began roaring and wheezing in pain.

"Lil! Time for a MemoryBreak!"

*Right!*

Genini stopped running and snapped the Jumper back together. She then took out the Trumph memory and replaced it into a small device strapped on her right thigh. "I didn't want to do this, Yosuke; but it this is hat it takes to bring you back to your senses... then I gotta do this!" she slapped on the button.

_*TRUMPH! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*_

The something extraordinary happened. The wind suddenly picked up and propelled a statue-still Gemini upward. Then, as quick as lightning, she rocketed downward with her feet straight at Magma. A line of light split the heroine down the middle, separating her into two halves. Gemini cried out with a mighty-

**"DOUBLE-BOILED EXTREME!"**

The two halves slammed into the Magma Dopant in a great explosion before the halves reunited once again.

"We did it. We- subdued-it." panted the woman as she hunched over a bit. her energy slightly drained from . She turned from the monster to the forest and she gave a sigh of relief as she watched some of the fire die down a bit. She was about to return back to normal when she suddenly heard a deafening crunch noise. She turned around and gasped at the T-Rex-like Dopant that was biting the head off the Magma Dopant.

" What the hell is that!" yelled the heroine as the monster spat the bloody head of the other monster out of it's mouth. The creature growled at Gemini and it gave a terrifying bellow, sending powerful shock ways to the heroine and knocking the her to a tree. Gemini grunted and her red eyes glowed with anger.

" How do we deal with this one, Lil? It looks stronger." muttered Sakura to Lillian through their mind link.

* It's like a T-Rex. Their heads are large enough to butt heads with but they don't have good coordination skills. Aim for it's lower sides and pressure points. We can subdue it that way.* said Lillian. Gemini got back on her feet and she did a triple flip forward, giving a spinning kick at the new beast. She threw quick punches at the monster's sides and she threw an upper-cut at it's chin, sending the monster high into the air and making it crash to the ground.

Gemini walked over to the Dopants and she grabbed their Gaia Memories, deactivating them and destroying them. She watched as the creatures change back into their forms. She tried to hold back her gagging reflexes as she saw Yosuke's headless and bloody body and she gasped when she saw that the T-Rex Dopant was Marina. She took a few steps back and she fell on her feet, landing on her behind. She heard the faint sounds of sirens and she immediately got up, taking one last look at her friends before running out of the forest.

* * *

><p>"- And as we report today, the body of Yosuke Togawa was found in the forest of Futo Park. His head was severed by an unknown animal and his head was a few feet away from the scene. A young lady, Marina Tsumura, was found unconscious just a few feet away from him as well. A funeral is to held for Yosuke and Marina will be taken in for questioning when she recovers from her coma. In the later news-"<p>

Akiko turned off the TV and she looked at her two foster daughters, tapping her foot with crossed arms. It was a day after the Dopant incident and the three were sitting in the living room of the orphanage, a heavy silence hung over them.

" Well girls, I'm waiting." said Akiko, an obvious look of 'You-have-LOADS-of-explaining-to-do' on her face.

Sakura and Lillian looked at each other, their eyes meeting with mixed worried and fear. Telling her the secrets of Kamen Rider Gemini would involve a lot of untold secrets. Secrets that the two girls did not want their foster mother to know. Would it be OK if they told her what she needed to know for now? Yes, that seemed like the only choice for now. Sakura looked to Akiko and she gave her short hair a small tug.

" Alright… Akiko… For the past year… Me and Lil have been using Gaia Memories in order to become Kamen Rider Gemini." she said. Akiko looked horrified and she tried to speak, but Lillian beat her right to it.

" We're sorry for not telling you. But we've been doing it even before we met you. We've been changing into Kamen Rider Gemini in order to defeat the Dopants that have been terrorizing the city. We don't know why they are doing this. We do know for now is that Gaia Memories that Yosuke and Marina have been using were made by the Sonozaki Family. That's all we know so far. We know you wouldn't let us go through with this because you'd probably think that we hurt ourselves. But we're stronger than we look, Akiko. There hasn't been one Dopant that could beat us yet." said the shyer girl. Akiko gaped her mouth like a goldfish before speaking.

" Girls… This makes no sense at all. I get the whole idea of Gaia Memories and Dopants but, where did you two get those Gaia Memories anyway?" asked the older woman. Both girls bit their lips and they looked to the ground, not wanting to say anymore.

" Sorry, but that's all we can tell you. We can't say anything more." said Sakura. Another long silence haunted the room until Akiko spoke again.

"… OK, it's been a long day so why don't you girls head to bed today. It's already late. We'll talk more about this tomorrow." she said. Both girls nodded and they ran up the stairs quickly, walking into their room and changing into their pajamas silently. Once they had their teeth brushed, they crawled into their beds and they were silent.

Lillian rolled onto her side and she stared out the window next to her bed, looking at the quarter-full moon." Hey, Sakura?" she asked quietly.

" Hm?" mumbled Sakura, staring at the ceiling of the room.

" Do you think it was right to say only that stuff to Akiko? I mean, she did look a bit confused when we left." said Lillian. Sakura sighed and she rolled onto her side, meeting Lillian's green eyes, who had rolled over as well.

"… I really don't know. I don't even think it was a good idea to tell her about Gemini. What if she says we can't become Gemini anymore? It would ruin everything." said the brown eyed girl, rolling to her other side and throwing her blanket over her head. Both girls remained silent for a while. The squeaks of the old home they lived in their only noise.

" Then I guess we're going to find out about that tomorrow then… Night, Sakura." said Lillian as she rolled onto her back and fell asleep. Sakura pulled down her blanket a bit and she sighed, laying on her stomach and feeling the Gemini Jumper under her pillow.

" Yeah… We'll see tomorrow…. and Lil?"

"Hm?"

"I still prefer Gemini."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first chapter for ya. I'm sorry if the ending sucked but I really couldn't think of anything more. Every bit of information I have gotten is from what I know. I can't watch the Kamen rider WDouble series since my laptop won't let me for some odd reason. Well anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope I've placed enough information. Thanks again to Colossal Fighter GX for giving me the idea and for beta reading this story. You rock, dude!**

**Well, I hope you all review and Ill get the next chapter in as soon as I can.**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I do not own Kamen Rider W/Double. Anyway, thanks again to Colossal Fighter GX for beta reading this chapters. He's gonna be doing that for me so I owe him a million. Now, this chapter is going to introduce three important characters who are needed in this story. You'll know who they are as you read along. Now let's get this chapter rolling with first opening, which was also made by Colossal Fighter GX!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm feelin' the wind in the sky<em>**

**_Without your love _**

_(A giant windmill tower blows in the wind as Gemini looks down upon the city. The full moon shines down before the title appears. The screen cuts to Sakura putting her fedora on an then to Lillian closing her book before cutting back to the title, showing both detectives from behind.)_

**_Chigireta sora no sukima kara _**

_(It cuts to a shot of a masked woman walking past a small pole with a wind instrument on it. It then cuts to her knocking on a door.)_

**_Sashikomu hikari no michi shirube _**

_(It cuts to her flipping through a pile of pictures of Sakura with the detective herself before her. She straightens her jacket before the screen cust to a close-up of the type writer with the item at work)_

**_Tachido matteta boku dakedo _**

_(It cuts to Sakura running down an alley before performing various wipes to her talking/interviewing/interrogating various people of various ages, the screen cuts to Akiko whacking her on the head with her sandal.)_

**_Ima yatta aruite ikesou dayo _**

_(The screen cuts to Lillian writing down the word 'Keyword' on one of her boards with a marker before cutting to Sakura and Akiko sneaking around in a dark warehouse, before a flashlight shines, revealing they were are caught by someone.)_

**_Butai de no koshite kita ashiato_**

_O**moidaisu to kimi ga waratte **_

_(The screen cuts to Lillian taking her vest's hood off and entering the Terra-Firma Archives._ _The scene doubles as she scans through the books while showing a_ _flashlight's shadow of Sakura dodging and fighting off some thugs advancing to her. Finally, it cuts back to Lillian opening a book, enjoying the many pictures that fly out of it.)_

**_Kuchizukete kita ano goro_**

**_Kimi wa mou inai _**

_(The screen cuts to a dark, fan-filled room, showing various halves of Gemini, before cutting to the female detectives walking up to their left halves and right halves. It then cuts to a scene of Sakura holding her Trump Memory in her right hand, then a scene of Lillian holding her Windy Memory in her left, before it cuts to a double scene of both of them posing their memories, their holding arms each forming a half of a W...)_

**_For Dear..._**

_(...It finally cuts to the close-up Gemini Jumper as the connectors holding either Trumph or Windy separated, forming a W)_

**_I'm feelin' the wind in the sky_**

**_Without your love_**

**_Ima goro kimi mo kono sora wo_**

**_Dareka to miagete iru no? _**

_(The screen cuts for a shot of Sakura as her clothes vanished, her entire body engulfed in a layer of light, surrounded by a barrier of wind. The screen then cuts to her arms being covered in armor, then cuts to a revolving shot of her legs gaining the same armor. Then it cuts to her head as Sakura closed her eyes, tightly before revealing an older version of herself. With Gemini finally complete, she posed left and right, showing each halves of her emerald/onyx armor)_

**_I'm feelin' the wind in the sky_**

**_Without your love_**

**_[Kirai] na mama de ima kara_**

**_Futari no omoide wo shimau yo _**

_(It then fades to a scene of Gemini in the same fan-filled room, posing with each different Gaia Memory half with a different combination (Six combinations in total). It then cuts to the HardBoilizer/RevolGarry closed up around Gemini, then cuts to her riding her motorcycle with the HardBoilizer driving behind her, the screen then cuts to Gemini popping a wheelie before driving off. Finally, it cuts to the title card showing various forms of Gemini (Hot-Steel, Sniper-Elastic, and Illusion-Saber), with Gemini herself forming her famous pose again.)_

**Whoa! Long opening0.0 Anyway, lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Kamen Riders Accel and Touzoku<strong>

_Hazel-brown eyes darted from left to right. Another figure stood a few feet away from her. The silver gleam of the gun in the figure's hand came into the moonlight. The young girl felt her breath leave her lungs and her heart pounded with fright. There was a faint click and a gun shot rang through the air. The girl shut her eyes and screamed._

_But pain never came. She could not feel a bullet go through her chest. She heard the bullet meeting something, but it was not her. Her eyes opened again and they widen in terror. Her scream could be heard from a hundred miles._

_"BBBOOOSSSSSS!"_

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! IT'S ONLY A NIGHTMARE!"

Sakura sat up and she gave another scream. She took deep breaths through her mouth and she looked around with wide eyes. She was in her room. It was morning. She took a deep breath and she looked at Lillian, who was standing at her side with worried eyes.

"Are you OK? You were screaming and you looked like you were in a lot of pain." said the green-eyed girl. Sakura looked at her lap and she fisted her blanket.

"I'm fine, Lil. Just… You know… That nightmare again." said the twelve-year-old. Lillian gave a sad frown and she hugged her best friend.

"I'm sorry. But why are you having that dream? It's nearly been a year since you had it." said the other girl. Sakura shrugged and she hugged Lillian back, hoping for some comfort that could make her forget the nightmare.

"I don't know. Maybe there was something in that onigiri I ate before going to bed." she guessed. As if on cue, the girl's stomach gave a growl and both girls laughed at the random act.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast. Class is gonna start in thirty minutes and we've got Wakana-Sensei today. I hear she's gonna teach some music in class." said Lillian, walking out of to get some breakfast. Sakura smiled and she stood up, walking over to the bathroom to get ready.

After getting showered and dressed, Sakura walked down to the dining room. She saw that there was Lillian and no Akiko. Lil looked at Sakura with confused eyes.

"Where's Akiko?" asked the black-haired girl. Sakura shrugged and she looked around for a note or something that told where her foster mother went. The detective shrugged again.

"Dunno. Maybe she's still in bed?" questioned the other girl. Both middle schoolers walked back up the steps and they walked to Akiko's room. Sakura knocked on the door and the door flew open. Both girls walked into the room and they saw that Akiko lay sprawled on her bed, the sheets tangled along with Akiko's hair. The older woman didn't look so good.

Several bags were under her dark brown eyes and she looked pale. Her hair looked as shriveled as the hair of corn. Her eyes were open with drowsiness clouding them.

"Akiko, are you OK? Are you sick?" asked Lillian. Akiko cleared her throat and she sat up, shaking her head lazily.

"N-No. Just… Just very tired. M'sorry I couldn't make you guys some breakfast." apologized the foster mother, giving a cough.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll just grab something to eat later. Do you want us to stay here? You really do look sick." said Sakura. Akiko shook her head and cleared her throat again.

"No… You both need to get to school. I'll be fine. Like I said, I'm just tired. Go to school, OK?" asked the brown-haired woman, care showing in her sick eyes. Both girls looked at each other before nodding at Akiko and heading out the door.

"Oh girls, one more thing."

Both girls turned back. "Yeah?" they asked in unison. Akiko gave them a soft and knowing smile.

"Don't forget the Gemini Jumper."

Both teens' mouths dropped before the split into grins and nodded, waving and running out of the room. Akiko smiled again and she gave another cough. She fell into her bed and she sighed, hoping that she gets better soon.

* * *

><p>"You think Akiko will be OK, Sakura?" asked Lillian to her best friend as the two walked through the school gates. Sakura could see the scared look in her eyes and she placed her arm around the other girl's shoulder.<p>

"Don't worry, Lil. I bet she'll get better soon enough. Come on, let's get to class. You said that Wakana-Sensei is teaching it today, right?" asked the hazel-eyed girl with a grin. Lillian grinned, too, and she nodded.

"Yeah. You think she'll teach us some cool dance moves or teach us a new song she got from America or somewhere else?" asked the other girl. Sakura shrugged as the two got closer to their homeroom.

"I don't know. Let's find out." said the investigator as the two walked into the class room. By the door was the person they were talking about.

"Good morning, Sakura, Lillian. Having a good morning?" asked Wakana Sonozaki, the substitute homeroom teacher of Sakura and Lillian's class. Both girls smiled at their teacher. Even though she was a substitute, she was the best teacher the two had liked. She was kind and caring and she was a pretty woman, too. Her eyes held a certain sparkle whenever she talked to people she cared for. She was practically a saint.

"Good morning, Wakana-Sensei. We're doing fine." said Sakura, taking off her fedora, pressing it to her chest and giving a bow of respect. Lillian fallowed.

"Yeah, very well. By the way, what are we going to do today, Sensei?" asked the shy girl with interest. Wakana gave a giggle.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Now take your seats. Class is going to start soon." said the teacher with a smile. The girls smiled back and they did as they were told, just as the bell rang.

"Good morning class. Now today, I'd like for us to start something new. Since we are in the early Spring semester, I've decided that we'd bring in some of the older and newest students into class and have a sort of meet-and-greet. The principal has agreed and the other students should be arriving soon so please, be polite." said the teacher, just as the door was knocked." That must be them." said Wakana as she walked to the door and opened it. Many students walked in and all of them looked to be in the ages of thirteen to sixteen. Sakura barely noticed that some of them looked tired and sleep-deprived.

" Alright, I will allow you all twenty minutes to talk with our visiting students. Then, I will pair you into groups of two and we'll start the project I have plan for you. Have fun." said Wakana with a smile. As the students got up to welcome the students, Sakura and Lillian were stopped.

"Ah, good morning, Sakura, Lillian. Not causing trouble this year, are we?" the two girls turned to see another girl standing coolly by the wall. She was fifteen with reddish-brownish and deep black eyes. She wore a red, long-sleeved shirt with light blue jeans. Around her neck was an old-looking camera with a notepad in her hands and a pencil behind her ear. Sakura stuffed her hands into her pockets and shot a glare.

"What's it to you, Ryu? It's not like you'll get a story out of it." she chide, grinding her teeth slightly. She had never liked this girl, always butting into whatever news she could get her hands on. Ryu tilted her head and her eyes gave a flash.

"So you have caused trouble? Sounds like a story to me." she said smartly, making Sakura almost snarl. Usually, the detective knew how to keep a leveled head, but this girl right here was really being a pain in the ass.

"Why don't you just-!"

"Be quiet, you brat. I don't want my ears blasted off this morning."

Sakura spun her heel to the new comer, a boy at the age of fourteen. He had neck-length hair as dark as redwood that was messy and his eyes were a dusty shade of gray. He wore a black T-shirt with a blue flared jacket. His jeans were torn with holes and cutoffs and around his neck was a necklace with a wolf fang. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, knowing this guy was trouble.

"What did you just say?" she asked warily, her eyes slit-like with fire. The boy tossed his long bangs back and threw a cold look.

"Are you hard of hearing? Keep your damn big mouth shut, it could just lead you to trouble." he muttered as he turned away to walk to a lone seat. Sakura shot dagger-eyes at him and she gave a huff, turning to Lillian.

"Just who does he think he is! Telling me to shut up. What a jackass." she muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Lillian tilted her head at the boy, who was now reading a dark green book.

"His Japanese wasn't that good, was it? It sounds like he struggled to say those words, like he's not from around here." she said. Sakura gave a shrug as she leaned against a wall.

"So what? I'm just gonna make sure I stay away from him at all times." she muttered. Wakana then clapped her hands twice and caught everyone's attention.

"OK, Class. I have decided who you shall be paired up for your duo project. Please come to the front of the room and look for your partner on the board." she said. All the students walked to the board and Lillian caught hers first.

"My partner's Ryu." she said.

"Damn, sorry, Lil. I feel bad for you." said Sakura. Lillian shrugged.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. So who do you have?" asked the green-eyed girl. Sakura took a look and cocked her brow.

"Just who the hell is this 'Shinji Reitu?'"

"That would be me, you ditz."

Sakura turned her head and nearly groaned as she saw it was the bad boy.

"Dear god, why me?"

* * *

><p>"OK, what do I need to know about you?"<p>

"Nothing, go away."

Sakura huffed as Shinji sat by the trees they were by quietly, reading his green book. The assignment Wakana had assigned them was to write a small biography about each other. The only problem was that Shinji had his nose in his green book as he and Sakura stood in a loan part of the school courtyard at lunch time. Sakura sighed and cleared her throat.

"Come on, Shinji. This involves a quarter of our grade. Just tell me a few things about you, I'll tell you a few things about me, and we'll be done with this." she said. Shinji didn't even bat an eye as he turned a page in his book.

"I don't need to tell you anything. Even if we failed this assignment, I'd still have the three other scholarships I was offered. You are on your own, brat." muttered Shinji as he closed his book and stalked away.

Sakura grounded her teeth angrily. She wasn't going to fail on this, no sir!

* * *

><p><em><strong>After School...<strong>_

The next scene took place on the grounds of a huge mansion. Most people would mistake this place for a museum. The plaque on the estate gates read _**'Sonozaki'**_. A black, Mercedes Benz S600 limousine entered through the gates and stopped in front of the front door. The door opened and a woman got out, dressed in a pink party dress as well as white stilettos on her feet. It was Wakana, Sakura's teacher. She had changed her attire after leaving the school. Her personality was different from what she showed to her students; she looked as if she would care less about anything at all aside from herself.

Wakana entered the mansion, navigating her way towards the huge dining hall. Inside the dining hall, there was a long, Victorian style dining table, with a middle-aged man with graying hair and tan skin, wearing grey formal attire as well as a pair of red glasses on his face sitting on the head of the table; he was known as Ryuubee Sonozaki.

A young woman, with her silky-long black hair as well as wearing a blue party dress, was sitting on the other end of the table, that was Saeko, Wakana's older sister. Both of them were laughing in pleasure, probably over a joke that either the man or the woman had said. A gray, British Shorthair cat was seen in the arms of the middle-aged man. Behind the table were a few butlers and maids, ready to serve their masters. Suddenly the door burst open as Wakana entered the room.

"Ah, Wakana!" Ryuubee addressed his daughter cheerfully, "I started to think you would never show!"

"The tardy would result in you being fired... if you were working for my company," Saeko said, rather cynically.

The younger sibling let out a rather loud "tsk" sound in response, before walking towards her chair which was located in the middle of the table, "I had to prepare my lesson plan for tomorrow," she defended herself.

"Oh, that's right; you're 'one of those'." Said Saeko, raising her hands slightly to emphasize.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, it just confuses me why someone from an upper-class family such as yourself would even bother associating herself with the unfortunate," Saeko bashed.

"The youth of this city needs people like us to lead them down the right path," Wakana said flatly, "Especially with that mix-up with the two Gaia Memories," she was referring to the Magma and T-Rex Memories two students at her school somehow obtained.

"Parks burn and people die," said Ryuubee, laughing as if his daughter had just said that they had just repainted the walls, "This happens a lot in this city." The man laughed again as his cat purred in his arms, "Well...it happens because of our line of work." he continued as he fed the cat with a chunk of premium steak.

"I understand, but won't that give Gemini an excuse to retaliate for selling Memories to underage children?" asked his daughter.

"Worry not, Wakana. Your sister will see to it that it will not go unpunished."

"I've already sent some one to take care of it, father," Saeko stood up, her right hand holding a golden-brown Gaia Memory. Like Yosuke and Marina, it had a bony texture to it and a cursive runic T on it, "Anyway, I have a special announcement to make..."

_**"TABOO!" **_the USB announced after Saeko clicked the small button, before she stabbed the USB on her waist, resulting in a blinding orange light that covered the entire room. When the orange light died out, it revealed a wicked, violet-skinned woman in her place. Her golden hair was locked into many yellow cables. The blood-red dress she now wore had several crimson plating on her shoulders and bosom. The Taboo Dopant slowly opened her golden eyes, "I have found someone who would be a perfect new family member."

"Excellent!" the middle-aged man responded, laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

"Man, I'm exhausted." muttered Sakura as she and Lillian rounded a corner that was close to their home. It was already after school and both middle-schoolers looked tired from a long day of learning.

"Yeah, same here. But at least Ryu told me about her time in the photography club and school newspaper. But she was kind of quiet at the time, too." said Lillian. Sakura raised her brows.

"Really? I'm surprised you got her to say anything at all. Meanwhile, Shinji wouldn't say a goddamn thing! All he did was read his book and act like a hermit! Ohhhh! Guys like him really just piss me off!" muttered Sakura angrily.

"Careful, Sakura. I can barely deal with you as half-boiled, I don't think I want to deal with your steamed side." said Lil jokingly. Sakura rolled her eyes just as she and her best friend made it to the front door.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's see if we can find Mr. Emo on the Terra-Firma Archives." she said as she opened the door with her key.

"I can do that for you. You should go check on Akiko, to see if she's feeling better." said the black-haired girl. Sakura nodded and the two girls went their separate ways at the hallway.

Sakura knocked on the door to Akiko's room and pushed it open.

"Akiko, are you al-"

Sakura couldn't even stop the scream that escaped her mouth.

* * *

><p>Lillian sighed in content as she passed through the door. This room was a best-kept secret, even to Akiko. After walking down the dark stairways, Lillian entered a massive room with catwalks on opposite sides of the walls, each lined with multitudes of lit-up whiteboards. Among the things on the catwalks were beanbag chairs and other items. Jumping down the catwalks, she walked to the center of the chamber.<p>

"Time to start the lookup," Lillian sighed as she made a small motion with her hands, raising both upwards, and closed her eyes. An eerie emerald light began to envelop the young multi-cultural girl.

Lillian opened her eyes, and found herself in a mass void of white. Suddenly, many among many bookshelves began to come her way. They all passed as a blur by Lillian, a gust of wind howling along. Pretty soon, the shelves stopped, and Lillian found herself surrounded against many bookshelves.

"I'm sure a simple transfer-student won't be that hard to find. Let's start with a few choice words; Keyword: Shinji Reitu." As if by command, some of the bookshelves moved away back into the void, as if they no longer existed. But there were still many bookshelves left.

"Hmm, there are still a lot of results. But no worries. Second Keyword: Futo Junior-High." The rest of bookshelves disappeared, a few books in front of her.

"There are still so many books, and so little time to read all of them. Hmm… Last Keyword: Wolf." The remaining books vanished, all but one. Silver letters shined onto the cover, reading 'Memories'. Happy to have received her desired result, Lillian took the book from thin air and prepared to read from it. But there was one problem; she couldn't because there was a lock placed between the pages. See, this was normal for her. Few books have locks on them if they contained 'personal' information, which require a special keyword.

"But what is it?" Lillian found herself asking.

Suddenly, the entire plane around her shattered, sending her back to the hangar. Her concentration was broken by a loud vibration coming from her backpack. She didn't need to guess what the situation was. Sakura was in trouble!

Lillian broke from her meditative stance and ran into a small door under the catwalk on the opposite side of the room, making her way into a large hallway. Lillian ran passed nearly hundreds fans before making it to small pedestals presented with Gaia Memories. Grabbing a red Memory, Lillian yanked the Gemini Jumper out of her book bag and slipped it across her waist. Fastening the Gaia Memory in the slot, Lillian closed her eyes as a power surge coursed through her body.

_**"WINDY!"**_

_'Please, Sakura… Don't let your fears get to you…' _Lillian wished, "Henshin!" she then placed the Memory into the right side of the buckle, allowing the Memory to digitize as she awaited the transformation. But after a few seconds, she realized that she was still in the storage room. Something was wrong. She would've merged with Sakura by now. She quickly escaped the room to find her.

Minutes later, Lillian found Sakura in Akiko's bedroom; it looked as if a twister past by. She saw three people lying on the floor. Two of them were Sakura and Akiko. The other one was what appeared to be a spiked demon. It sat on the floor with its legs crossed, dark purple and spike covering his entire body with silvery armor. Branded on his head with an F. Judging from the blank stare from its red eyes, Lillian could tell that it was in some sort of a meditative state. As for the two young ladies, however, their faces were twisted in pain.

"Sakura!" Lillian dropped down to her friend, trying to wake her up. But the only response she was given was a few anguished moans and yelps. Those led her to believe that there was a battle being waged, only in a subconscious state. Seeing the Gemini Jumper with the Windy and Trumph Memories still strapped to Sakura's waist, she knew there was only one thing she could do.

She separated the Jumper and activated the Henshin.

_**"WINDY! TRUMP!"**_

A barrier of wind tossed away anything light as Sakura was replaced by Gemini. With no psyche within her, Lillian's body plopped down on top of Gemini.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes to a dark void. The detective blinked owlishly as the room changed, suddenly becoming a dark road. Sakura looked down at herself and saw that she was in Gemini's armor.<p>

_'What's… What's going on…?'_

_***Sakura! Sakura, can you hear me?***_

"Lil, is that you? Why are we Gemini now? What's going on?"

_***I activated the Gemini Jumper on you in the outside world. There was a Dopant in Akiko's room when I came to check on the both of you. It has you in some sort of subconscious space. Sakura, this Dopant is- Sakura? Sakura, are you even listen!***_

But Sakura wasn't listening at all. Something else had caught her attention.

Her eyes caught the sight of headlights and she took an intake of breath as she saw a vehicle drive by. Two people were sitting in it, a man and woman. The both of them were smiling and laughing, unaware of what was going to happen to them.

Just as the car passed a field of flowers, sudden blurs came racing down the road in their direction. Sakura could tell from her point-of-view that they were drag racers on motorcycles. Her eyes widen as one of the motorcycles tipped over unexpectedly, the latter swerving into it's companions. Metal sailed and bodies flew as the machinery came hurtling at the couple in the car.

For a brief second, Sakura could see that the man had chestnut-brown hair while the woman had sweet hazel-brown eyes.

Then there was the big boom. That was the only way to describe the last of the car as it was blown into smithereens by the metal projectiles. Smoke and fire plumed from the car as metal burned and smelled rich with gasoline.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head wildly, wanting the imagines out of her mind. That's when she heard the sound of an alarm. Blaring sounds harmed her ears as she now stood in the middle of a small spiraling staircase. Sakura looked towards the window, only for a large searchlight to shine on her. On reflex, Sakura sprinted upstairs to a large room, only to see a large tower like device, with a transparent tube in the middle.

The dreadful sounds of a small pellet taking an innocent life away were heard close by. She heard a scream, a blood-curdling scream. One that sent shivers down her body.

"BOOOOOSSSSSSS!"

It was her own scream.

"That's right, Kamen Rider." a voice echoed, "Endure the pain of your past. Remember the ones you lost who were so close to your heart. No one can save you here. For this is my realm. I control this world! I control the fear in your heart! And the only thing to fear, is FEAR HIMSELF!" the Fear Dopant yelled to the heavens as he laughed insanely.

Sakura shut her eyes tighter, wanting it all to end.

"Silence! You're talking is annoying!"

Sakura's eyes shot open and they widen in surprise as two shadowed forms pounced on Fear. The larger one made kicks and punches at the creature while the smaller one performed a leap into the air and on the other side, bracing their arms together.

_"ACCEL GLANZER…"_ murmured the form as it was engulfed in a furry of flames, at the point to where the form in on fire, the person jumped into the air and spun their heel just as they came crushing down on the Dopant.

_**"RIDER KICK!"**_ she yelled as she caught the Dopant, giving half-dange to the Dopaints Gaia Memory. Fera gave a yell and the smaller fighter took a step back.

"Finnish it!" she yelled to the other. Other fighter gave a quick nod before whipping his hand out, a metallic and Edo-period sword appered in his hands. He held it like a base ball bat as swirling energy of gold and dark purple surrounded it.

_"TOUZOKU WIND_…" chanted the fighter, suddenly leaping into the air and his sword attaching to his leg. With his arms spread out like an eagle'', the man gave a finishing blow.

**_"THIEVING KICK!"_** he yelled as his heel destroyed the Gaia memory. Sakura shut her eyes and felt the warmth of the Gemini armor leave her, knowing that she was beginning changed back into her human form. She heard the Dopant yell in pain, the sounds of the Gaia Memory being destroyed as well as the sheathing of a sword. She curled into a ball, unaware of the people approaching her.

"Her condition?" asked a female voice. Sakura could hear the slight softness in the voice. It was almost sweet.

"Just shell-shocked. Hopefully this won't scar her for life. Though, I still wonder why the Dopant went after her..." said a male voice. Sakura allowed her eyes to open and her eyes widen at the sight of the two Kamen Riders.

The male was tall and completely covered in silver armor. Shoulder pad and tunic were done in clear coats of what looked to be silver and platinum. His leggings and lower regions clad in shimmering metal. Cuffs of white-gold plated his wrist and the letter T branded his forehead. Done loosely around his waist was what looked like the Gemini Jumper, only the buckle were in the shape of a T and the belt was crossed with another, a sword with a black blade cradled by a hilt.

The woman next to him was just as amazing. Though she didn't wear a helmet, her dirty-blond hair was tied down into two spiky ponytails. Over the red leather jacket she wore, her armor was just as crimson and looked like it belonged in a king's court. The formation of the upper-body looked like it could be used as a portion of a motorcycle with the leggings and knee caps coated with a darker and stronger looking metal. Across her waist was a red driver, styled in what looked like a speedometer with motor-handlebars on the side, the buckle branded with an A. Branded across the bridge of her nose was the letter A. On an upper-portion of her chest was a white bag with a strange symbol on it.

"Wh-Who are you…?" asked Sakura, standing up with a little wobbliness in her feet. She looked around her and saw that the room was changing back into Akiko's room.

"Everything's in order now. It's time for us to leave, Touzoku." said the female Kamen Rider. Touzoku nodded.

"W-Wait! You can't just leave now!" yelled Sakura. Touzoku turned to her and the investigator froze under his gaze.

"This is none of your business, child. Just forget all of this happen and go back to your regular life." he said coldly. He then turned to the yet-to-be-named Kamen Rider. "Let's move." he said. With that, the two had already dashed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, seeing a still unconscious Akiko and watching a slightly dreary Lillian get up. She then saw that Lillian was looking at her with panicked eyes.<p>

"Sakura! It's a Fear Do- Where's the Dopant?" asked the green-eyed girl, looking around the room, seeing only Akiko sleeping in bed and Sakura on the floor. The detective stood up and adjusted her fedora.

"Two people already took care of them." she said simply. Lillian coxed her head.

"Who?" she asked. Sakura narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kamen Riders Accel and Touzoku."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Another chapter, another part of a story is fufilled. I hope you all liked that chapter. I'm glad I got a chance to get in a little of Sakura's past and I'm glad I got to introduce the new Kamen Riders. Who are they? Well, you'll just have to find out later. Thanks so much for beta-reading this, CFGX. I owe ya one.<strong>

**Well, till next time, make sure to read and review!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


End file.
